


Along Came a Spider...

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [22]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Failed Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Web Sex, is that a thing?, let's make it a thing, reference to MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that Peter wants to be his mate. But Harry knows that he's a ticking medical time bomb, and he won't put Peter through that pain.</p><p>But when Harry get the idea to use Spider-Man's blood to save him, it sets of a chain reaction that forces Harry to come to terms with what he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came a Spider...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Along Came a Spider...│與蛛同行](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030622) by [emerald_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_green/pseuds/emerald_green)



> Parksborn! Reluctant!Omega!Harry with Relentless!Alpha!Peter that won’t stop until Harry understands they’re meant to be. --im-not-lion

Peter had grown into a strong Alpha, Harry realized belatedly, as Peter pulled him into a tight embrace. He was taller than Harry now, and deceptively strong for his build, and he had a healthy, virile scent to him that made Harry want to instinctively curl into his arms. And judging by the (not-so) subtle way Peter had buried his nose into Harry’s hair, the Alpha wanted that as well.

But he couldn’t.

If Peter was disappointed when Harry broke their embrace, he didn’t show it (much). Instead, he gave Harry that same dopey grin, “So, are you going to go back to your boring meeting or shall we get out of here?”

Even if Harry had sworn to never give in to Peter’s advances, he could never deny his requests. Even when they were children…

_“When I grow up, I’m going to be a big strong Alpha, and you’re going to be my Omega.”_

_Five year old Harry pouted, “Why do I have to be your Omega?”_

_Peter’s grin was not quite complete due to his missing teeth, “So that way I can always take care of you!”_

But Harry couldn’t let that happen.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Mister Osborn, but I can’t just give you my blood.”

Harry could practically feel the world drop out from under him as he stared at Spider-Man. This was his _last_ chance of finding a cure, he couldn’t just… “Alright, what do you want?”

The masked vigilante paused, “Excuse me?”

“What’s your price? You want money, I’ve got plenty of money.” Harry could feel himself getting worked up, but _damnit_ , he didn’t care, “A beach house, a boat, what?”

“No, Mister Osborn, I don’t want your money­—”

“ _Everyone wants my money!”_ Harry’s voice cracked as he drew closer to the hero. The strong scent of musk hit Harry’s nostrils, and another idea came to his head, “You’re a strong Alpha, surely you have needs. What do you like: Betas, Omegas, men, women, blondes, brunettes? I can get them for you. Please, name anything and I can get it for you…just please…”

Harry couldn’t see any facial expression through the Alpha’s mask, but the fact he was moving towards the window was not a good sign. “I’m sorry, Harry…” With that, Spider-Man leapt through the open window. And with him, Harry’s last chance at a cure.

“No!” Harry was close to tears, weak from exhaustion and too much to drink, “Take me if you want, just please help me! I need you!”

The Osborn heir sank to his knees, burying his face into his shaking hands. And even if he hadn’t been busy sobbing, he probably wouldn’t have heard the soft footsteps approaching him, “What did you say?”

The Omega jumped, startled. Spider-Man held up his hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have startled you.” The masked man (Harry didn’t care what Peter said, Harry knew a man when he saw one, even if he was wearing spandex) knelt beside Harry, “What did you say?” He repeated.

“I said.” Harry took a breath, refusing to be the weak and pitiful Omega in front of the hero, “That if you wanted, you could have me as payment. All my wealth and all my power would be yours…just help me…please.”

There was a heavy pause that fell over the room with both men, Alpha and Omega, simply watching each other (or Harry assumed the Alpha was watching him…what with the mask and all). Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, a red and blue gloved hand reached out and cupped Harry’s cheek. Harry took a deep breath. He could pay this price, to find a cure. He could…

“Why would you throw yourself away like that?”

Harry blinked, looking up at the Alpha, “What do you mean?”

Spider-Man sighed, “You don’t know me, and yet you’re willing to pay with your body…just for my blood. Why?”

It took Harry a moment to comprehend what he was being asked. And for another moment, Harry himself didn’t know the answer. But eventually, he took a deep breath, “This disease is a death sentence: it killed my father, it killed my childhood, and it’s going to kill me.” He whispered, “I don’t want to die like my father: bitter and unloved.”

“But you are loved.”

Harry snorted, “I take it you’re talking about Peter?” the other man didn’t reply, but Harry didn’t need him too, “If you know Peter half as well as I do, you would have already seen that he’s the most innocent, pure Alpha on the planet; he’s the type who’s destined to have a beautiful Omega, a dozen or so kids, and white picket fence…”

“And he wants you to be that Omega.”

“And he wants me to be that Omega.” Harry repeated dully, “But I can never be the Omega Peter Parker wants. This disease already robbed me of that.” His voice dropped, barely above a whisper, “I’m infertile, a broken Omega…so it’s better if Peter moved on to someone who could share his dream.”

Silence reigned in the room once more, neither daring to say a word.

“I’m sorry.”

Harry opened his mouth to inquire what exactly Spider-Man was apologizing for, but a quick blow to his head soon had his vision swimming before fading to black

* * *

 

When Harry was finally able to open his eyes once more, he hadn’t anticipated waking up in what looked like a subway station. Granted, he hadn’t expected to wake up in a giant spider web, but that was less surprising, given who he had been talking to before his unexpected nap.

“I see you’re awake.” Spider-Man crawled into Harry’s line of sight, moving from the ceiling down the walls with ease.

“Yes, no thanks to you.” Harry muttered, rubbing his head.

The Alpha had the decency to look sheepish (as sheepish as one could look while wearing a mask), “Yeah, sorry about that…I couldn’t exactly let you see where I was taking you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked around, “So where are we?”

“What did I just say?” If Harry didn’t know better, he would have guessed he heard the amazing Spider-Man whine.

But Harry was slightly distracted by what he saw in the Alpha’s hand: a vial of blood. “So you decided to take me up on my offer.” He said softly, staring at the blood that might be (had to be) his saving grace.

Spider-Man shook his head, “It’s not my blood.” He said calmly, “It’s yours.”

Harry blinked, looking at the crook of his arm to see gauze taped over what was most likely a needle mark, “I don’t understand…” He murmured softly, trying to sound as cool and collected as he usually did.

“I said I couldn’t give you my blood, Harry.” The masked Alpha replied, “I never said I wouldn’t help you.” He sighed, “You asked where we were…well, this is the secret lab behind the spider venom.”

It was then that Harry saw the subway car…no, a lab within the car. “You’re saying it wasn’t all destroyed?” He felt breathless, like he could melt from sheer relief.

“I’m saying there’s something you need to see.” With his free hand, Spider-Man reached out for Harry, helping down from the web (which was no small feat).

Spider-Man led Harry into the makeshift lab, where he could see all sorts of research dedicated to the spider venom project. It was all there…everything he needed… But then the Alpha sat Harry at a desk, in front of a computer, and opened a video file.

It wasn’t hard for Harry to recognize the man in the video: he knew Richard Parker’s face anywhere. What Peter would have given to see this… But as Harry watched, his stomach turned. He knew his father had been a bastard, but military contracts? Had he been responsible for the Parkers’ deaths? And the venom…

“It will never work for me…” He whispered.

“It would have killed you.” Spider-Man confirmed from where he stood behind Harry, “Or turned you into something even worse than what you are now.”

Harry hung his head, his fists clenched. He was never meant to escape his curse…

But wait—

“Only Richard Parker’s bloodline would react to the venom…but you—” Harry turned back to look at the Alpha.

Spider-Man’s masked face stared at him for a moment, before a hand reached up and, after a moment’s hesitation, gripped the mask, and slowly pulled it off. And when Harry saw Peter staring back at him, all his strength deserted him.

“Oh god, Peter…” Harry fell from the chair in shock, trying to scoot away as if it would erase the things he had said. How could he face his friend now that Peter knew just how _desperate_ he was for a cure, that he had been willing to throw himself at the feet of a stranger.

“Harry…”

Peter deserved someone as pure as he was, not some cynical, sickly Omega that could never even give him a child…

“Harry…”

He had tried so hard to forget him, to forget the dream that Peter was: of a warm, loving home, of loving and being loved in return—

**“Harry.”**

It was an Alpha’s voice coming from Peter’s mouth, firm and soothing, sending shivers down Harry’s spine as he felt his tense muscles relax. Peter’s gloved hands cradled Harry’s face tenderly, forcing the Omega to look his friend in the eye, “Harry Osborn…you are _not_ broken. Do you understand me?” Peter ran a hand through Harry’s hair gently, something Harry used to find comforting in his childhood, “You are my best friend, and I will _not_ let you poison yourself by thinking that way.”

“I’m poisoned enough as it is…” Harry said weakly.

“What did I just say?” Peter wiped away a few tears Harry didn’t know he had shed, “And you listen to me, Harry Osborn: you said you couldn’t give me what I wanted, but what I want is _you_. Not your money, not your company, not a dozen kids— seriously Harry, do I look like I can handle that many kids?—just you. You know why? Because I love you, you moron.”

Harry smiled weakly, “You’re not supposed to call people morons during love confessions.”

“Yeah, well I suppose I can work on it…that is…” Peter paused, looking at Harry, “If you’ll let me.”

It took Harry a moment to realize what Peter was asking: permission. After everything that had happened, Peter was still leaving it Harry’s choice…if he wanted to be Peter’s Omega.

Slowly, Harry nodded, “You’ll need all the time in the world to work on it.” He muttered, a weak bit of sarcasm.

Peter grinned widely, taking Harry’s face and kissing him with fervor. It had been a while since Harry had been kissed by an Alpha, and certainly not one who was a peak physical specimen, not to mention the only love of his life (no matter how long Harry had denied it). And he couldn’t deny that the sensation made him a bit wet.

And Peter could probably smell Harry’s arousal, judging by the hard bulge pressing against Harry (goodness, had Peter always been that big?). And if Harry made a low, whining mew as Peter pulled away, he certainly wouldn’t admit it.

Peter was flushed, and his pupils blown wide with arousal, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Harry.” He murmured, “But before we do anything…” He picked up the vial of Harry’s blood, “I want to get this running on some tests.”

“You interrupt yourself mid-rut to do science?” Harry pouted, trying to ignore the growing pool of slick spreading through the seat of his pants.

It was easier to see Peter’s sheepish smile (not to mention other parts of his body—thank God for spandex) as the Alpha worked on several machines, “Well the sooner I get your blood in here, the sooner I can get to work on making the venom work for you. I’m going to save you, Harry.”

“I know you will.” Harry replied, and he had never felt so sure of something in his entire life, “You’re a hero, aren’t you? It’s what you do. But right now,” He took a long, shuddering gasp, “you’re also an Alpha who needs to tend to a very demanding Omega at the moment.”

For a moment, Peter looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Luckily for him (and Harry), Alpha instincts were hard to ignore. Especially when Peter’s hard on was pressing uncomfortably against the tight spandex of his Spider-Man suit. Before Harry knew it, he was up and in Peter’s arms as the Alpha carried him from the subway car/lab.

Briefly Harry wondered where Peter might be taking him, but it was soon obvious when the Alpha laid Harry in the center of his web, a suspended next for them, “Are you going to claim your prey in your web, Spider-Man?” He teased, adjusting to being suspended.

“Not at all, Mister Osborn.” Peter crawled onto the web without so much as disturbing a single thread, creeping closer and closer to Harry, “I intend to claim my _mate_.”

If Harry hadn’t been wet before, he was then, and he could feel his hole spasming and trying to widen, greedily anticipating a healthy Alpha knot to clench around, “Peter…I’m so wet…”

“I know, Harry... I know…” Peter leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead as he unfastened the Omega’s pants and slide them off his thin hips. Harry used the opportunity to bury his face in Peter’s neck, smothering himself in the Alpha’s musky scent. The familiar (and yet still so foreign) scent of Peter as well as the warm weight of Alpha resting on top of him was like a soothing balm to Harry’s frayed nerves.

Then Peter’s nimble fingers teased open Harry’s wet heat, and Harry’s heart stopped.

To be fair, it only stopped for a second and a half.

Unfortunately, having spidey-sense ensured that Peter was _very_ aware of what happened. And with Peter being Peter, he immediately stopped what he was doing (specifically giving Harry one hell of a fingering) to check on the Omega’s well-being. “What the hell was that?”

Harry tried to regain control of his breathing and slow his heartbeat to an acceptable rate, but there wasn’t any helping it. He was simply overworked and too weak from that _damn_ disease, “It…” he breathed, shaky and uneven, “Just surprised…don’t stop.”

“Harry, I’m not going to continue if it might _kill_ you.” Peter shook his head, smoothing back Harry’s now mussed hair, “…when was the last time you were able to have a heat?”

Sometimes Harry hated the fact that Peter was practically a genius, “…A year and a half ago.” He said quietly. A year and a half ago his body had decided that he was too sickly to consider mating, let alone bearing children, and had ceased in his usual heat cycle. It had been that anomaly that had alerted Harry to the fact that he might had his father’s illness. He had thought briefly that his ability to produce slick had meant that his body was healthy enough to mate again.

Apparently not. He was still broken.

Peter had taken Harry’s moment of introspection to lay beside the Omega and hold him close, smothering him in his scent, “You are not broken Harry, I know what you’re thinking.” He kissed the back of Harry’s neck, and Harry so desperately wished that he would sink his teeth into the skin, preferably while he was knot deep in Harry’s heat.

“I hate this…” Harry murmured, leaning to Peter’s touch.

“I do too.” Came a murmured reply, “But we’re going to beat this, Harry. Together.” Peter allowed one hand to slide own to Harry’s abdomen, a warm presence over the Omega’s tender flesh. It was an unspoken agreement between them.


End file.
